The Life of Layton & Claire - Rewrite
by Shadow Stik
Summary: I'm revamping this story my wonderful readers. I decided to take the feedback my original story got from so very long ago, and put it to good use and in a revamp here today. If anyone's been hoping for this, here ya go.
1. Staying with you

_**The Life of Layton and Claire (Rewrite)**_

_**I shall explain the reasoning behind this soon. I just want you to read it first, then hear why I'm restarting this story. Sorta. Also, fear not, if any of you readers are fans of the original, I shan't be removing it simply because I like to look back at it and see how much I feel my work has evolved over the time I have been active here on Fanfiction.**_

The pain was agonizing. She felt such regret she couldn't stay with him longer. That she would be disappearing and leaving him in a horrible state of grief. He had gone through that already 10 years ago, and eventually healed. Now it was back to the way it was all those years ago. Cursed time.

"I suppose this is it, Hershel," she said sadly, looking over to him with a small, watery smile. "I have to go back to my own time. Back to that day when…. we parted."

"No, Claire," Layton began in a low, sad voice.

"Im sorry I can't stay," she said, walking over to him. He pulled her close into a hug. She then stood back slightly, stood a little on tip toe, and kissed him on the lips. It was brief, tender.

She then turned and began walking back down the alleyway.

"Claire, wait!" Layton called after her. She turned to face him, expecting it to be the last time she ever would. A warm glow enveloped her, surrounding her body like an outline. Layton had to admit, it seemed to enhance her beauty in some dark way. He knew it signalled she was running out of time.

"We had so many, plans for the future," she began, lifting up her glowing hands, observing them, before dropping them and looking back at her old sweetheart. "You won't forget will you?"

She knew the question wasn't really needed. Of course he would never forget. How could he? he knew they would be both happy memories, and now a source of sadness, as it woukd remind him of her fate.

"Our shared past. And our…. lost future."

"YOU CAN'T GO!" The Professor burst out.

She gasped, not expecting such an outburst. She supposed it couldn't have been entirely unexpected. As good a man as he may be, no one can hold in their emotions forever.

"I don't want to say goodbye again," he said, his voiced mixed with anger, sadness and confusion. "I can't! I won't!" His body began to shake slightly, becoming more violent and pronounced within a matter of seconds.

"I know you," she told him, with another small watery smile. "And I know you'll stay strong. After all, thats what a gentleman does," she reminded him. "I must go now Hershel. Thank you, for everything."

Just as Caire was about to say the one word she really did not want to, something happened.

The warm glow around her vanished. She looked down at her hands. They were not glowing. She looked at her feet. Not glowing.

"Wha- what?!" She screamed in shock inside her head. "Shouldn't I be going? Why have I not gone back?"

Questions raced around inside her head like comets. But then she realised. It didn't really matter. There was one thing, or more technically, one certain someone that was more important than a couple of questions about why she never warped back to that day at the lab.

Layton had been standing a few metres down the alley. His head to had just been buzzing with questions, but he pushed them aside as Claire ran into his arms with a small squeal of delight. She held him tight as though never wanting to let him go. He returned her hug with pure delight in the knowledge she was to stay with them. She began to cry slightly, out of pure happiness. He closed his eyes calmly, and they stood there for moments, holding each other.

They did not know how long they stood there. Luke had remained quiet, not wishing to disturb their moment of happiness. Eventually, they released each other and stepped back.

"Why do you think I'm not returning Hershel?" she asked. She had no idea why that was the first thing she asked, but the question was still burning inside her head.

"I can honestly say I'm completely clueless," the Professor said. "But there;s one thing I do know. I'm so happy that you're staying Claire." They embraced again briefly, before he kissed her tenderly.

So long. It had been so long since they had enjoyed a moment like this. You know what they always say though. All good things must come to an end. Luke didn't want to interrupt, but he felt that at some point he must. He remained quiet for a moment longer, before speaking.

"Umm. P-professor," he nervously piped up.

"Yes…. Luke," the Professor took a moment to register properly that Luke was speaking to him. When he did however, he turned to listen with a slightly embarrassed blush on his cheeks. It may not have been noticeable at a distance, but where Luke was standing it was very noticeable. He was slightly surprised. He had never thought the Professor was the type who could get embarrassed enough to blush.

Luke wished he had thought what he was going to say. He really didn't have anything in mind to say at all. So he just asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you think we ought to be heading back now?" he asked timidly.

"Hmm," the Professor pulled out his pocket watch. It looked remarkably similar to the one he had given Claire, but the difference between his and her's was that her's had a simply love heart carved into it. His meanwhile had an L carved into it in a swirly style font.

_**(Points to whoever guesses what the L stands for.)**_

"Hmm. Perhaps we ought to be my boy," Layton areed. "I do believe you are quite correct there. It has grown late."

They began to walk out of the alleyway. At its entrance however, the Professor stopped suddenly.

"What is it Hershel?" Claire asked concernedly.

"It just occured to me," The Professor began. We haven't a vehicle to return home in. We travelled around London via bus but I haven't any spare change."

"What about the copy of your car Don Paolo made?" Luke asked. "You landed it safely enough so it'd still work right. We could drive that. Or fly! The view up in the air was amazing!" Luke said excitedly.

"I have to say I'm hesitant about using the vehicle for such a purpose," Layton said.

"Oh come now Hershel, he's just excited, and he's just a boy," Claire reminded him with a smile. "And he's right, it was a fantastic view."

"Hmm," Layton considered it for a moment before conceding. The trio began walking back to the car when a familiar, low grumbling voice called his name.

"Layton! I was wondering where you had gone man," Chelmey called. he ran over to him "Here, we recovered something unusual from the bottom of the Thames. Whilst I was discussing the events of the past few days with a few other higher up members of Scotland Yard, we noticed something smoking and flying across the skies. It landed straight into the Thames."

"What was that object in particular?" Layton asked.

"Well Senior Inspector Grosky leapt straight into the waters to retrieve it" The Inspector continued. "Lucky to the object had landed in the water. Judging from the smoke it had been blazing hot before."

"Anyways, so Grosky came back up moments later holding this," The Inspector produced an object from his coat pocket.

"My pocket watch!" Claire burst out.

"Hold on one second here madam," The Inspector said, turning to her looking cross. "I thought you were Claire Foley from the blast that happened a decade ago. How are you standing here now! Explain yourself!"

"Inspector, I can honestly say none of us have even the faintest idea," The Professor interjected.

"Oh really!" The Inspector grumbled.

"Inspector, its honestly a mystery. Dimitri Allen knew what caused Claire to warp hear, but she was expected to return to the day of the blast before long," Layton explained. "What caused her to remain here in the present instead is a mystery."

"Hmm," The Inspector glared at the Professor. "Well Layton, I know you're not the type to feed rubbish to the authorities, and considering it was through your own little detective work the Prime Minister was recovered," The Inspector admitted.

"So I suppose, given those circumstances I can let you leave here without any further questioning from me," The Inspector said. However, I will have to write up a full report of not only my work but of what I just learnt here. So I can't guarantee you won't be called into the Yard for a chat about this sometime soon." With that, the Inspector turned and marched away.

"Wait!" Claire called. She ran up to him.

"Yes," Chelmey turned to face her.

"Thank the Inspector who recovered this for me won't you," she asked politely with a smile. "And thank you for bringing it to us over here as well Inspector."

"All right. Good night to you three," The Inspector said, before turning and walking away again, back to where a group of Scotland Yard officials were standing talking. "Oh yes, Layton. I saw the young girl, Flora, I believe you said her name was, getting inside that flying contraption of yours. Just so you needn't fear for her whereabouts."

"Thank you Inspector," Layton said gratefully.

Claire returned to where the others were standing, and the three all clambered into the replica car of Don Paolo's.

"Professor!" Flora jumped out from her seat to hug him. "I was so worried when you began flying back over to the machine. I was really scared."

"Not to worry dear," Layton assured her. "As you can see, we're all here safe and sound. Your concern however is appreciated thank you."

"It was Claire wasn't it?" Flora asked nervously.

"Yes," Claire responded with a smile.

"But I thought, that…. you were going to return to your own time?" Flora asked, confused.

"We're not sure why I didn't return either," Claire said. "We're honestly clueless."

"Well, its nice to know you get to stay," Flora said.

"Thank you so much for saying that," Claire said. "I'm glad to be in such good company of a fine young gentleman and charming lady." Claire said with a smile, referring of course to Luke. The Professor must have taught him well, and Flora seemed to have also taken up similar habits.

"Shall we be off now," Layton said with a smile. Layton fired up the engine and they soon set off, and the little flying car claimed the skies once again.

"I can't believe this old thing survived the blast," Claire said, a trace of awe detectable in her voice, as she stared down at her most cherished gift.

"It is remarkable indeed my dear," Layton agreed. "I would never have thought it possible to survive such a blast. And how truly fortunate it landed near where we were and the good Inspector Grosky kindly retrieved it. We must thank the man in person some day."

"I agree," Claire said.

"What a lucky chance it landed nearby us," Luke said. "I wonder what the odds of that are."

"Undoubtedly fortunate," Claire said. "I'm so glad to have this dear old pocket watch back again."

The car landed outside the Professors home moments later. They all climbed out and entered the Professor's home. Luke yawned.

"Tired?" Claire asked him with a grin.

"Its odd, I felt wide awake earlier," Luke said. "Its like the day just caught up with me," he said with a smile. "I think I'll head off to bed."

He bade the Professor and Claire goodnight and went upstairs. Flora, looking equally tired followed suit, leaving only Layton and Claire downstairs.

"So Claire, would you like to take my bed for the night whilst I occupy the sofa?" Layton asked. He admitted silently in his head that he felt awkward at the thought of another sleeping by his side.

"Oh come now Hershel," Claire said to him with a grin. "We shared a bed 10 years back and you never had a problem with that."

"Its just been so long," he told her quietly.

"It'll be fine Hershel," she told him. "Not like we're off fighting more mechanical machines of mayhem, madness and destruction."

"Very well," he said. They went upstairs and entered the Professor's room. Claire laid down on the bed, and before Layton could ask if she wanted to borrow a simple black robe to sleep in rather than her day clothes, she was asleep, breathing lightly.

Layton changed into his bed clothes quietly, a plain grey shirt and trousers and slipped into bed beside her. Moments later, he too drifted off into a plain, dreamless, but good sleep.

**_Jeez, this has gotta be the longest amount of time I ever put into writing a chapter for a story. Some of them have taken a fair amount of time, but this one was possibly up too, or even longer than 90 minutes worth of writing. I don't know if that translate into a lot or a little too some, but it certainly feels like a lot too me. Or maybe I feel that way just because I finished writing it at 1 o'clock in the morning._**

_**Alright, anyways. Like I said at the start of this chapter, an explanation as to why I am rewriting this Fanfiction. The short answer is, I really regret not properly finishing this story.**_

_**The long answer is, I think it was a shame how I took a long break from my writing too do other stuff and then when I returned I placed this story onto the back burner and went off and wrote some other stuff. Hiccup's Twin, the Rayman and the Nightmares Empire story. Sadly, both other works that I haven't finished. Anyways, I wanted to get back into writing this for quite some time.**_

_**However, I didn't just wanna keep writing this story. I wanted to improve upon this story even further. Without trying to sound arrogant or whatever, I think my general concept for this story was a good one, and judging from the reviews I got back, many others seemed to appreciate the idea behind it too, even if the writing itself wasn't quite as good as some may have wanted. Thankfully people were nice enough too not heavily criticize me and instead provide useful feedback.**_

_**I strongly recall some of the first ever reviews I earned on my stories, even after publishing this story well over 18 months ago, and one of them was telling me to use a wider variety of descriptive words and so on, and another was about making the moment of joy that Claire would in fact remain on earth with them last a little longer.**_

_**I hope I have managed to achieve that while still retaining the story concept that I think many of the original readers were able to appreciate. I like too think I put their suggestions into practice here, but also in my other work. Specifically the whole descriptive words part. But like I said, I also re-did this story too give what the original reviewers wanted. More joy and so on.**_

_**I also put in extra moments that the original story lacked. One example would be Flora. I actually noticed near the end of writing this that I had more or less forgotten her entirely. Nice job brain. She's left behind not only by the Professor & Luke but now the players have forgotten her. In all seriousness, I think the ending, because she wasn't really seen in it was the main reason I hadn't included her in this, because her character is somewhat minor in the game.**_

_**In fact, look back in my original draft of this, no mention of the poor girl in chapter 1. And chapter 2. And most of chapter 3. But also, like I said, she wasn't really included in Lost/Unwound Future's ending. Whilst she was seen in the last 4 cinamatic cutscenes, she didn't speak. And in the last few moments of dialogue where Layton is talking too the other characters when Celeste is really revealed as Claire, Flora makes no appearance at all.**_

_**Anyways, I realized when re-reading it that it made no sense how she was there when I wrote that only Layton, Luke and Claire returned back to the Professor's house, so I also sought to correct that anomaly. Another moment I added was Claire's retrieval of her pocket watch. I just thought it would be a nice bonus scene to include.**_

_**Anyways, I feel this note from me has gone on long enough. I don't know when I will get back into continuing this re-write. It may take awhile considering that I'm still trying to get kicking again and get back into the habit of writing regularly, and I wanna continue the Life after Legacies fanfic. Its kinda my favourite to be honest.**_

_**If anyone was interested in reading the original, Life of Layton & Claire, I will post a link below, and as I said, it shall remain on my page. Fear not my readers, I'm not throwing it out.**_

Link, clicky - The Life of Layton and Claire - Link, clicky

_**Anyways, my dear readers, for those of you who have stuck around this long and actually bothered to read this massive note from me, (Its over a page long, I kid you not, jeez) I have one final message for you all.**_

_**STAY AWESOME!**_


	2. Hats, Kisses and Breakfast

_**Hello everybody. Apologies I wasn't hear for the last 3 or 4 days, I was visiting my Dad on the weekend and now school has started back up. Yay! Not. Christmas holidays we're much nicer. Not having too do anything haha. Anyways, so I was a little busy over the past week, my cat having an appointment at the vets and me having too try get kickin for school. Anyways, I'm gonna try set aside some more time for my writing. May be a little slow.**_

_**I am considering doing what I used to do where I would upload on one specific day a week, maybe Fridays, so I could spend the other days of the week writing up some chapters, to give everybody something to read over the weekend and me time to prep my next chapters, etc. That may be the best course of action. Help me keep myself organized and you, my readers, know when to expect something. It may also take me slightly longer too rewrite this cause what my main aim is to re-read the old story and capture the general idea of it, but upgrade it with my newer, better writing skills. Like I said, the entire idea was a revamp, and thats what I'm gonna do. Once I'm done with revamping the old chapters, I'll push the story forward.**_

_**Also, I would like to say that this chapter won't be as long as the old one I'm afraid, as well as any subsequent chapters. The old one, I re-thought out the time it took me to write and I actually spent about 2 hours on it. Dunno if thats a long time too some or not, but it generally felt like it for me. Anyways, it was a lot to write and I may have a hard time keeping up with that. I'll generally set myself a quota of 1500 words or more, and that chapter almost doubled that. **_

_**One last thing. I would just like too say I'm delighted at the number of positive responses I garnered from that first chapter alone. I'm so happy too see everybody else is pleased with my choice to jump back into that story. Apologies however too one guest reviewer, Sheila, didn't mean too make ya cry. Glad ya enjoyed it anyways.**_

_**Anyways, that's enough from me, on with the re-write.**_

_**Chapter 2: Hats, Kisses and Breakfast**_

Layton awoke in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't so early that it was pitch black outside, rather a pleasant , but dim ray of sunshine shone through in between his curtains. He thought about the dream he had had last night.

"Claire," he thought. Oh how he missed her. Her smile and laugh. He sense of humour. Her witty remarks. The witch joke she had made in his dream was an amusing one. He recognised it would do no good to dwell on the fact. He had said it already. She was no longer with him and there was nothing anyone could do to turn back time.

_**(Have ya tried calling The Doctor, Professor? He'd probably be able to do it.)**_

He rolled over and prepared to get out of his bed for the day ahead. He hit something in his bed. His first thought was Luke. He wondered if the boy had crept into his room after a bad dream. But looking more closely at the figure, he realised it was indeed Claire.

It wasn't really a dream.

It had really happened.

He smiled to himself, feeling such relief that his imagination and subconscious hadn't been cruelly taunting him the previous night. However that reminded him of what else had happened.

Clive's plot to annihilate London.

He supposed he had to be very grateful that they were all able to escape unharmed, and that Clive was ultimately brought to his sensed. He wasn't completely aware of the scale of damage he had caused, but he knew it would be quite an amount. After a moments reflection and a silent, but hopeful thought for all those who had lost in the carnage, he climbed out of bed, silently dressed, slipped out of the room and went downstairs.

He arrived in his kitchen. It wasn't a large, spacious kitchen, nor was it fancy or well decorated. It was basic, simple and functional. With light oak cabinets and a matching table and set of chairs, it was everything he wanted in a kitchen. With space for his kettle so he could make tea quickly and easily. Speaking of which, he filled the kettle and set it to boil.

Moments later, the kettle was done and he set about pouring himself tea. He decided to set aside cups for Luke, Claire and Flora when they arrived downstairs. Moments after this thought occurred to him, did one of the 3 aforementioned people arrive downstairs.

Luke.

"Morning Professor," Luke smiled, somewhat sleepily at him. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Very well my boy, thank you for asking," the Professor said. "What about you?"

"Like a log," Luke laughed.

"Tea?" Layton asked.

"Yes please," Luke chirped. "Oasis berry please," he asked politely.

"Ah yes, I am aware of your sweet tooth as well as your fondness for that particular recipe we procured during our search for The Elysian Box," Layton said with a small laugh. "There we're a number of fascinating recipes in that set we received."

"They were very unique," Luke said. "I enjoyed trying them all, even if some weren't very nice too taste," Luke recalled.

"Well, we all have our own particular palette," Layton told him. "So not one cup suits all."

"I understand Professor," Luke said cheerfully.

"The cup that cheers as some call it," Layton said.

"Like you Professor," his apprentice reminded him.

"Indeed," Layton said.

Upstairs meanwhile, Claire was beginning to stir. She woke up fully, blinking her hazel eyes a few times, adjusting to the bright lines of sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the curtains. She looked around the room and saw the Professor wasn't there. She smelt the pervading, delightful aroma of tea coming from downstairs, and laughed a little too herself.

"Of course," she said quietly. "What else would he do, other than make himself a cup of tea." She smiled broadly, recalling the events of the previous night in the alleyway. She learnt in that moment how much he truly cared for her, and felt so lucky. Safe in the knowledge she wouldn't be vanishing at any point, she set went downstairs.

She stopped just outside the door too the kitchen where she heard some light chatter coming from.

"Ah, that reminds me off a puzzle," she heard Layton begin. She grinned to herself. The number of times he said that too her. She was glad too see he still shared his enthusiasm and fondness for puzzles.

"If I had a penny for every time I heard you say that Hershel," she said loudly with a broad grin on her face as she entered the kitchen. "Out of curiosity, what doesn't remind you of a puzzle?" she asked with a laugh.

"Good morning Claire my dear," The Professor said cheerfully. "Sleep well," he asked.

"Wonderfully thank you," she informed him. "What about you?"

"Excellently," Layton said.

"And you Luke," she said looking across the table at him.

"Very well thank you Ms. Claire," Luke said. He was unaware how to address her, being somewhat unfamiliar with her, and opted to be formal and polite.

"Oh just Claire's fine thank you Luke," she said smiling. "I recall you mentioning briefly of you being the Professor's apprentice," she said happily.

"Yes," Luke said, relaxing.

"You taught him well Hershel," Claire complimented him. "He has picked up well on your mannerisms. He'll have to have a top hat of his own soon," she laughed.

"I'm quite comfortable with my own hat at the present thanks," Luke laughed along with her, adjusting his baby blue flat cap on his head. "I think this one suits me better as well."

"Perhaps you're right at the present time my boy," The Professor said. "But some day, I think a top will be the hat for you," he laughed.

At that moment, Flora crept down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Professor, Luke, Miss Claire," she said, looking half tired.

"Are you OK Flora, you look like you didn't get enough sleep," Like asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy this morning," she said with a smile. "Thank you for asking."

"Just to say Flora," Claire began. "Just Claire is fine thank you. No need for formalities," she said, smiling too her. "Although I'm glad too see both have such good manners, you clearly taught both Luke and Flora well," she said with a smile at Layton.

"I do my best as I should," Layton said, adjusting his hat.

"Because thats what a gentleman does," Claire laughed. "I really am so glad you kept those words with you," she said, this time leaning across to give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed.

"I didn't know you could blush Professor," Luke said with a small grin. "Didn't think someone like you could get embarrassed enough." Flora couldn't help but giggle at this. Claire decided to have a little fun with him.

"What if I we're to kiss you on the cheek Luke," she said, grinning herself. "Could you avoid a blush?" she said with a laugh.

Luke looked horrified and immediately went silent, a small blush already developing on his cheeks. Flora kept giggling, now looking at Luke. The Professor couldn't help but smile himself at this. Claire decided she couldn't resist seeing what his reaction would be, so she leaned across the table and gave him a brief peck on the cheek.

Luke's face went tomato red at this. Quite a contrast to the Professor's when Claire kissed him, which simply gained a pink tinge.

"I think the answer too that would be a no then," Claire said, grinning broadly. Flora burst out in a fit of giggles, clutching her sides, soon gasping for air.

"Now now," The Professor said. "I think thats enough," he said, trying to steer them away from this point in the conversation before poor Luke's situation worsened. Flora calmed down, but Claire still had a smile on her face, as did Flora.

"Now," said the Professor, seizing his chance to change the topic. "How about some breakfast?" he asked them.

"Yes please," Luke piped up, his face returning to normal colour, though retaining a pink colouring.

_**Right, I think I'll wrap up this chapter hear. Hope everyone enjoyed it. As I mentioned at the start, I think I'll update on Fridays, so I can keep myself well organized and so on. If I have the free time though, ya'll may well see some other random updates thrown in throughout the week. More too enjoy.**_

_**Again, thanks too all those who gave such amazing feedback in my first chapter. It really makes a difference and makes this much more meaningful. You're support of my work is so greatly appreciated. I'll have the next chapter out by Friday for sure everybody.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Stay awesome!**_


	3. Clark and Brenda's Departure

_**Ok. So, very sorry to everybody who's been waiting for an update too this story. I know its been awhile and I went off to revamp HTTYD - Hiccup's Twin. Anyways, as I said at the start of that story, I will be focusing my efforts on to that story and this one, so here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Again, really sorry it hadn't been updated in awhile.**_

_**Chapter 3: Clark and Brenda's Departure.**_

After a hearty breakfast of sausage, bacon and eggs, Layton, Flora, Luke and Claire we're all relaxing in the living room. Claire had decided to ask what the Professor had been doing the past few years, so the Professor was regaling the tales of both his adventures and several other events such as Christmases and so on.

"I remember Christmas 5 years ago," Luke laughed. "I ran into the Professor's room and jumped his bed."

"A rather rude awakening Luke, albeit very amusing just the same," Layton laughed along with him.

"Emmy showed up that year as well, too bring some presents," Luke said smiling. "Do you remember what happened after Lunch Professor?" Luke asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Erm, well," The Professor looked both slightly nervous and embarrassed again.

"What happened Luke?" Claire asked with a grin. She had a feeling this would be something she could laugh about for a long time later.

"Well, after dinner, the Professor and Emmy went into the hall and we're chatting," Like began. "She didn't realise she was standing under some mistletoe me and Dad put up earlier in the hopes of them standing beneath it." Luke was grinning now, unable to contain himself.

"Me and Dad peeked around the door, too check if they were in position, and when we saw them beneath the mistletoe," Luke continued. "We came out and said "Look!" and pointed up too it."

"They knew there was no way out of it," Luke laughed. "Me and Dad even got a picture."

Layton looked embarrassed and saw that Claire was glaring at him.

"Just kidding," she said with a grin.

The Professor continued with Luke's story, the boy caught up in a fit of laughter.

"Later on we all went into the living room to play some games," The Professor said. "We even got ourselves into a dance competition at one point."

It was at this point that Claire burst out laughing. "How did you fare Hershel?" she asked, a few tears leaking out of her hazel eyes.

"I fell over," The professor said, while Luke and Flora kept laughing.

"Most memorable part of the day," Luke laughed. "Except for the prank you and Dad pulled on me," he said, starting to frown slightly.

"What was that then?" Claire asked. Luke didn't answer, so the Professor did.

"Well, Clark approached me afterwards and asked if I would like to join in with a little joke of his," The Professor said. Claire nodded. She recalled Clark at university. He was a good student, and whilst he was well behaved, pranks and jokes were something he quite enjoyed.

"Go on," Claire said.

"I was unaware of what he meant specifically, he just said it would be a small joke, so I decided, what harm could come of it," the Professor continued.

"He had Emmy come into the kitchen too make us all some drinks and had me send Luke into the hall for us to begin playing hide and seek," The Professor explained. "But that was merely a ruse."

"Moments later, Emmy came out with a drink and when she drew level with Luke, Clark pointed to the ceiling, where he had left the mistletoe," Layton said, unable to resist a small chuckle.

"Dad refused to stop holding that picture over my head ever since," Like said, looking slightly irritated. Claire meanwhile grinned and spoke up.

"Well, you can't say you didn't have it coming too you Luke, what comes around goes around as they say," she chuckled. "So you both got kissed. Did you enjoy them?" she asked with a laugh.

Both boys turned red at this question. Claire grinned.

Before either gentlemen could respond, the doorbell rang. Layton stood up and went to answer it whilst the others looked out the window at the side of the house, seeing who the visitor was.

"Ah, hello Clark," Layton said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I'm very well thank you Hershel, I was wondering if we could have a chat," Clark said cheerfully. But Layton detected something a little more. A tinge of nervousness could just be detected in his old friend's voice.

"But of course, shall we go to the living room," Layton suggested. "Luke, Flora and-"

"No, in private please Hershel,"Clark cut across him. Layton knew at this point that it must be important. It was not like Clark too cut across him, or anyone for that matter. He was always good mannered.

"How about my study then?" Layton asked concernedly.

"That'll be fine thank you," Clark said shortly. They passed the living room on the way too Layton's study. Clark looked in, and glanced around briefly. His eyes lingered on Claire, and his slightly anxious expression turned to a slightly shocked one. He hurried after Layton who opened the door to his study and he went inside.

"So what is it Clark, how may I help you?" Layton asked worriedly. His friend looked up at him.

"Well, I have a very important request to ask of you Hershel, you're the only one I trust too ask this," Clark said.

Back in the living room meanwhile, Luke, Flora and Claire we're all chatting animatedly. They hadn't heard what the Professor and Clark we're talking about at the door and thus we're quite unconcerned.

"Do you want to hear another funny story Claire," Luke asked with a laugh. "I remember one Mum told me about a date she and Dad went on a few years ago on valentines day."

"Yes please," Claire said. She remembered Brenda back from university. She had quite a sharp wit back then, with a fondness for jokes, sarcastic taunts and comebacks. They had had quite a number of long arguments because of her friends stubborn nature as well.

"Well, she and Dad went out too this fancy restaurant by the Thames," Luke began with a smile. "Things we're going all well until halfway through the meal when Dad spilt his drink on Mum," Luke said, his smile growing. Claire also had a small smile on her face, but she suspected Luke wasn't done yet.

"Dad kept apologising, but Mum brushed them aside, and so later on they went on for a walk by the thames under the stars," Luke said.

"A moonlit walk, that must have been romantic," Flora said with a sigh. Luke's smile turned too a frown.

"Romance," he said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Just wait Luke," Claire told him. "One day you'll be doing that with a girl." Claire said with another grin. Boys at that age, she thought. Near enough all the same.

"No way," Luke said, looking more irritated. "Anyways," he said firmly, showing he wanted to go back to the story. "They were walking by the Thames until Dad stepped a little too near the bank." Luke said, his smile returning, growing into a grin.

"Ooh, I think I know what happened next," Claire said, beginning to laugh. "He fell in didn't he?"

"Yep," Luke said, laughing himself. "He couldn't climb back up the bank either, it was too slippery, so he had to swim over by a small wooden dock and climb out there."

"I don't suppose you're mother told you what happened next did she Luke?" asked a voice. Clark stepped into the room with an angry look on his face. He and Layton had heard everything after Claire had joked with him about the romance stuff.

"Dad, uhh, h-h-hi," he said, his grin being replaced with an expression of shock. Clark started grinning.

"I'm just joking Luke," he said with a chuckle. Luke let out a small sigh of relief.

"You didn't answer my question however," Clark said.

"You mean about what happened next?" Luke asked. "She said she pulled you out and you both decided to head home early."

"I think you're mother seems to have conveniently forgotten a few details there Luke," Clark said with a grin of his own. "Please allow me to fill in what she missed."

"Yes indeed, I fell in the Thames, your mother wasn't wrong there, but as she pulled me out at the dock, she lost her balance and also feel in the water," Clark laughed. "She wasn't particularly happy about that," Clark said with a grin. Everybody else laughed with him.

"So what were you and the Professor talking about dad?" Luke asked.

"Well, its quite important and it involves you," Clark began, his expression turning more serious. "I know you and the Professor have become exceptionally close friends over the past few years, what with you going with him on all your adventures."

"That Luke, is why," Layton continued, "Clark has asked me if in the event you wished to stay, that I would look after you." Layton said, with a slightly piercing gaze at Luke. He was worried about how his apprentice and friend would react. If he stayed, it meant there would be long stretches of time not being able to see his parents.

Clark was also watching Luke too see his expression. If he left, he wouldn't be able too the Professor for some time unless they returned for a visit. And that could be months. They couldn't just fly out every weekend too have a catch up. He knew that would be tough for Luke. Which is why he and Brenda had talked about it before approaching the Professor.

Luke opened his mouth to speak. "Really?" he said in a voice of disbelief.

"Really," Clark said. "I knew how close you and the Professor we're, which is why I asked him. He's already agreed to the arrangement."

Luke leapt from his chair and ran over to hug his father. "Thanks Dad," he said, sniffling a little bit. "I'll really miss you though."

"I know son, but I know you and Hershel are the best of friends, and I know you have other great friends here, like Flora, Ariana, Tony and others."

"You won't be saying goodbye forever of course Luke," Layton said with a smile.

"Of course not son, me and your mother will visit for your birthday and Christmas," Clark said. "We're not just going to abandon you," he laughed.

"Thanks Dad, thank you so much," Luke said, hugging him again.

"You're every welcome Luke," Clark said.

_**1 Month later:**_

The day had finally come. Clark and Brenda's departure.

If Luke we're honest with himself, he felt bad. He was worried his parents would be offended and upset that he wanted to stay in England with the Professor. He had voiced these concerns with the professor who talked with him about it, before they chatted too Luke's parents. They had made it every clear that they weren't the least bit upset with his choice. They had already reminded him they knew he and the Professor we're such great friends.

He still felt that niggling feeling though. It was a minor feeling though. He smiled a bit, knowing his parents we're fine with his decision. He got up from the kitchen table, took his now empty cup of Oasis Berry tea and placed it in the sink, and rinsed it out.

Oasis Berry. It had been his favourite blend of tea since his first taste, back in his and the Professor's adventure, seeking "Pandora's Box." of course they both knew that the box wasn't really as sinister as it had been made out to be.

He left the kitchen and went into the hall. Layton came down from the stairs along with Flora and Claire, and the four made their way out too the Professor's dear old car, the Laytonmobile. They climbed inside the Professor's beloved car and drove to the ferry.

Claire was a bit depressed too be there, seeing Brenda and Clark off. In the month since she had returned, she had caught up with her two friends from university. Alot had happened over the past 10 years, such as Luke being born, and him later calling upon the Professor for help with the mysterious Spectre supposedly terrorising the peaceful, foggy town of Misthallery.

The two were delighted at her somehow returning and being allowed to stay, though they were curious as to why. Considering what Claire had told them from what she learned from Dimitri, she should have returned. None the less, they were still glad and happy at her return to their lives.

The car had arrived at the ferry, ands the 4 got out and walked to the boarding point, where Clark and Brenda were waiting, with a few suitcases nearby, containing their last few possessions that hadn't already been shipped overseas in advance.

The four said their goodbyes.

"Oh it was lovely too see you Claire," Brenda told her friend. "Its so fantastic too have you back," she said, a few tears in her eyes.

"It was so great too see you too," Claire said with a watery smile on her face. "Look out for yourself," she said with a small grin. She remembered Brenda from their university days. She had been known at times too go on adventurous holidays, doing things from skiing to mountain climbing.

"Haha, of course I will," Brenda said. Claire moved on to say goodbye too Clark, and Brenda said goodbye too Flora.

"You look after yourself too Flora, especially if you follow the boys on another of their adventures," Brenda said with a laugh too the young girl.

Fllora giggled slightly. "I will, I hope you have fun out in America," she said.

"Well there's a lot to do out there if you have the free time," she said. "Look after the boys as well, they know how to get themselves into dangerous situations. Keep them in check," she winked at her.

"I heard that Mum," Luke said indignantly. The two simply laughed.

"Well Hershel, we part here for the time being old friend," Clark said.

"Yes indeed," Layton agreed. "I do hope you have a splendid time out overseas."

"Well, its a new life, in a new country, so there will be new things to do and experience," Clark said with a smile. "Perhaps I'll take a leaf out of Brenda's book and we'll go on an adventurous holiday, doing something like mountain climbing."

"I hope you enjoy yourself and have fun then," Layton said. The men shared a hug and a handshake, before Claire came over to say goodbye to Clark. Layton went to bid Brenda goodbye.

"I'll tell you the same thing I did too Flora Professor," Brenda said with a laugh. "You look after yourself, what with all those adventures you go on."

"I recall some of the daring holidays you went on during university Brenda, so if you intend to take up those again, I would give you the same advice," Layton laughed with her.

"We all have that streak within us," Brenda told him. "Do look after Luke won't you. And of course Flora."

"I wouldn't dare do otherwise," he said.

"Thank you so much again Hershel for this," Brenda said, tearing up slightly again. "It means a lot that you would do this for us."

"We've been friends for years after all Brenda, what sort of a friend would I be, if I refused the request of an old friend," Layton said with a smile.

"Gentleman as always," Brenda said with another laugh. "Thank the stars Claire gave you that hat. It couldn't be more fitting." Layton adjusted his hat at this, with a small smile gracing his face.

"Well, best of luck then Brenda," he said.

"And too you of course," she said to him. "We'll remember too visit for special occasions."

"And we'll do the same for you," he told her. They shared a hug, and he went too stand by Claire. Luke was now bidding goodbye to his parents.

"Like I said already too Flora and the Professor, Luke," Brenda said hugging her son closely. "Look after yourselves, and each other."

"I'm sure Flora can keep the two in check Brenda," Clark said with a laugh. "They'll need it, what with those adventures you three get up to."

The three shared one last hug. "I love you Mum, I love you Dad," Luke said, his voice slightly muffled.

"We love you too son," Clark said standing up. "We couldn't be more proud of you to, how far you've come since saving Misthallery."

A foghorn sounded, indication it was time to board the ship. Clark and Brenda picked up their suitcases, and went up the gangplank and boarded the ship. They waved to their friends as the ship slowly began to sail away.

Once the ship finally became a mere speck on the vast horizon, the four decided it was time to return home. They returned to the Laytonmobile, climbed inside, and drove back home.

_**Right, chapter done. A lot longer than I expected it to be if I'm honest. I intended it to be a shorter chapter than this one, and I even considered splitting it into a two parter, but I thought that might break up the flow of writing or whatever.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Apologies again that this story wasn't really updated in awhile. Like I said, this and the HTTYD one shall be my primary focus.**_

_**Right, now there's one other thing I should mention really. Back when I first began writing the original Life of Layton and Claire, I never actually had a specific plan in mind for what the story would be. I never really looked ahead and decided what to make this story be, so I have an idea, and I want to know what you all think of it.**_

_**What I was thinking of doing was writing up a small string of one shots and maybe writing an actual storyline for a case the Professor may be asked to work on. I'm not really sure what it may be about, but thats kinda the only idea I have at the present time. It might work. It might, I'll just need to wait and see what you all think. If ya like the idea, then great. If ya have a prompt for what one of the one shots could be, then send me a PM. I already took on I already have an idea for one funny one-shot, so that I'll get uploaded here soon enough.**_

_**Anyways everybody. Lemme know what ya think of the plan.**_

_**Thanks for reading. And as always…**_

_**Stay awesome!**_


End file.
